GOTAS DEL MAR
by Yoselin
Summary: una historia llena de fantacia... un secreto, un misterio


**CONTINUACIÓN DEL CAPITULO: 01**

"**COMIENZO"**

Deje mi maleta al borde de la cama del hotel, era muy espacioso tenia una cama grande con cobijas color crema mesas de noche y al frente estaba un espejo grande, con diminutos decorado, mire a la derecha y había un gran closet, parecía de otra época… cambie mi mirada al largo pasillo donde se encontraba el balcón, camine hacia el, quizás ver el mar me relajaba un poco. Mi mirada se poso en el mar revoloteando por todos lados, era realmente hermoso, y relajante justo lo que quería, las personas pasaban caminando lentamente mientras disfrutaban de la vista, había quizás mas de 100 turistas, respire y fui a dentro. Estaba totalmente cansado, dominic no paro de hablar en todo el viaje, me acosté en el centro de la cama estaba tan cansado que no pude ponerme mas cómodo, mis ojos se cerraron al mismo tiempo cuando conté hasta tres.

Sentí la brisa fresca de la tarde que transcurría por el balcón,¿dominic me dejo dormir tanto? Parecía increíble, me levante sentí que cada hueso de mi cuerpo estaba totalmente dormido, sentí escalofríos quizás el viaje me cayo mal, bueno calarme todo el viaje el parloteo de dominic era un total cansancio me vestí rápidamente y Salí de la habitación

-¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? – me dijo la misma rubia que me dio el folleto con una sonrisa que mostraba su amabilidad detrás del escritorio de recepción

- busco a mi hermano… quizás este en le restaurante

Le dije, sin quitarle la vista

¿su nombre?... quizás hizo una reservación

Dominic Miller

La rubia llevo su mirada a la computadora de al frente.

Observe con cuidado la pintura a mi derecha

Era muy antigua se podía notar, observe con determinación y en pocos minutos me di de cuenta de que se trataba de una sirena, una sirena pintada maravillosamente, su cola larga que no puede distinguir, la pintura era oscura pero se veía perfectamente la silueta de ella.

si… hizo una reservación

La rubia me saco del colapso, y no quite la mirada de la pintura

¿Por qué una sirena? – le dije señalando la hermosa pintura

Ella me observo por un instante y observo la pintura, no se veía rastro de extrañas preguntas en su rostro

oh, esa pintura la pinto stephen Miller

Quede helado por un instante, ¿mi abuelo?... ¿porque tendrían ellos una pintura de mi abuelo en su hotel? El hotel Iberostar Creta Mare, no era un hotel tipo museo… o eso creía yo, pero mi mente vago por los recuerdos junto con stephen y nunca me imagine que pintaba, la pintura que estaba en frete de mi era totalmente profesional ¿stephen oculto ser un pintor? ¿Por qué? Éramos su familia, lo apoyaríamos totalmente pero algo me intrigo, quizás stephen quería ocultar algo…

¿era un pintor profesional aquí? – le dije sin quitar la vista de la pintura, eso pareció no importarle

- No lo se, el dueño del hotel Allan Gallager era el mejor amigo de stephen, un día trajo su pintura – pensó por un instante y se concentro en la computadora – a Allan le encanto, y allí esta

No me dijo mas nada y se concentro en atender al cliente que se situaba a un lado ¿Dónde pintaría esa pintura?... me acerque a ella sin quitar mi mirada de su vista, era hermosa, exquisita y muy profesional, cada detalle estaba elaborado con una concentración infinita, la sirena era mas que hermosa pero por algún motivo parece que ella fuera real… parecía ser un hermoso lugar, un lugar que jamás había visto, ni en fotos. nunca había visto algo así… sus ojos eran… oh hay esta, la firma de stephen si… la pintura era de el no cabe en duda, tenia que haber algo mas, mi abuelo pinto esta pintura y en mis años de vida no lo sabia, ¿Por qué no me lo contó? Pensé rápidamente y me dirigí a le recepción

¿ya lo encontró?

Si, bueno el que pinto esa pintura era mi abuelo – su reacción fue de sorpresa – ¿el se quedo hospedado en el hotel?

La rubia lo pensó y se dirijo a la derecha del pequeño escritorio sacando un cuaderno grade, lo abrió y empezó a buscar, ¿habrá dejado algo aquí? ¿Quizás una pista? Estaba seguro de que stephen ocultaba algo y no solo eso… quizás trataba de decirme algo, ¡o por dios! Ya me estoy pareciendo a dominic, era una locura ¿en que pensaba? Voy a buscar a dominic, pensé

aquí esta

La rubia detuvo mi paso

estuvo hospedado aquí, en la habitación 210

Su voz sonó firme

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunte, ya no quería pensar en ella como "la rubia"

- lilian

Mmm… ¿lilian? Eran un nombre común, pero no era de Grecia, quizás vive en otro país

¿nadie ha usado la habitación?

No. Por los momentos

Sonreí al pensar en que todavía debía de haber algo, me estaba volviendo loco y eso lo sabia, camine hacia el ascensor

¡nick!

A lo lejos vi como dominic hacia paso entre los turistas para acercarse a mi oh ¡rayos! Espere impaciente a que llegara

- ¿en donde estabas nick? Te busque en tu habitación

Pensé rápidamente

buscándote

Dominic coloco su mano mi hombro para poder respirar

parece que estábamos buscándonos uno al otro

No conteste

tenemos que ir…

dominic iré a mi habitación unos momentos, bajare mas tarde – le dije tocando el interruptor del ascensor ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

Bueno… estaremos en la playa, te esperaremos

El ascensor se abrió mientras varios turistas bajaban con miles de cámaras en sus manos, entre sin mirar a dominic el me conocía pero no lo suficiente eso me daba ventaja de inorar su parloteo ¿es que nunca iba a madurar? A esa edad ya tenia la mente suficiente madura, bueno desde que mi abuelo contó esas absurdas historias a dominic que lo fascinaron y lo llevaron a encerrarse en su propio mundo de fantasía.

El ascensor se abrió, y Salí rápidamente estaba experimentando una nueva emoción sobre este asunto. Camine hasta que en pocos minutos encontré la habitación, suspire y la abrí poco a poco, estaba totalmente oscura, busque el interruptor hasta que el clic del sonido despertó mi concentración, camine poco a poco hasta estar situado en el centro de la habitación, era igual a la mía o quizás mejor, no comprendí en que la puerta estuviera abierta, ¿quizás alguien vendría limpiarla? Estaba llena de polvo, a pensar de la poca luz que emitía la pequeña lámpara pude ver los bordes y la antigüedad de la habitación quizás este hotel tendría bastante tiempo, camine hacia las pequeñas y decoradas mesas de noches

Jale con cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido, y funciono

Pero no había nada, en pocos minutos ya habría abierto todas las pequeñas gavetas y no encontré nada. Me estaba volviendo loco, ¿Cómo pude permitirme llegar hasta este extremo? Stephen estaba muerto y eso ya no era de dudarlo me estaba dejando llevar por las historias de dominic quizás el solo pinto esa pintura porque simplemente le gustaban, aunque…

La puerta sonó, un ruido rustico

Mis nervios aumentaron, nadie me podía ver aquí, busque con mi mirada un escondite, rápidamente me metí en el closet aunque no tenia un espacio suficiente pero estaba vació, el servicio de limpieza entro a la habitación, por la pequeña rejilla de la puerta medio abierta puede ver que la señora no tan vieja recogía y ordenaba todo con rapidez, solo rogué para que no se lo ocurriera venir a limpiar el closet, sentí algo pequeño pero rustico debajo de mi pierna, no le di importancia, miraba a la mujer haciendo meditación para que saliera, el papel rustico me molestaba, ¡es que ya no era suficiente con solo estar en este maldito closet! Estaba enojado, pero solo con migo mismo por llegar tan lejos, quite con rabia el papel de aun lado pero sin hacer ruido, lo sentí en mi mano algo diferente a un papel solo pequeños detalles ¿era un foto? No la pude ver en la oscuridad que dejaba el closet, la metí en mi chaqueta respirando profundo, una dos y mas de cinco veces, la señora de media edad salio de la habitación, sentí una especie de alivio, abrí la puerta con cuidado y Salí del closet, rápidamente Salí de la habitación hacia el ascensor me sentí seguro allí.

El ascensor se abrió en pocos minutos mientras veía la cara de preocupación de dominic

-¿es donde diablos estabas?

- no me hables así dominic

Pensé rápidamente en una excusa mientras salía del ascensor, dominic estaba sin camisa, mientras varios turistas tomaban fotos

te he estado buscando

No le mire

estaba observando el lugar

Caminamos hacia fuera con lentitud

mañana empezaremos la excursión, ¿estas preparado para la gran aventura?

Dominic estaba fascinado con su dialogo

eso creo

Sonreí a medias

¡oigan se quedaran todo el día allí parados! – nos grito michelson mientras se dirigía a la playa con gran entusiasmo, quizás me podían contagiar un poco

Creo que deberíamos de llamar a mama se lo prometimos – me dijo dominic

Si lo are

Saque de mi bolsillo mi teléfono, mientras marcaba el numero dominic observo el suelo, baje mi mirada

se te callo eso – me dijo señalando la foto totalmente blanca bajo mis pies ¡oh la foto!

La recogí rápidamente mientras dominic no mostró interés, eso me relajo totalmente, corrió a donde se encontraban los demás

Sentí una especie de miedo en ver la foto, quizás debería de subir y dejarla en donde estaba pero quizás la puerta ya no estaba abierta

Mire con determinación la foto mientras la giraba, el corazón me palpito muy fuerte en pesar que era lo que podía encontrar

La observe y me mente y mi corazón se detuvieron por unos instantes ¡no podía ser! ¡Era imposible!... respire con dificulta y metí la foto de nuevo en mi chaqueta, stephen tenia razón, dominic la tenia, sentí un escalofrió enorme en mi cuerpo, empezaba a llover, gracias a dios ya que no tenia ganas de nadar, me sumergí en las palabras de dominic en las historias de stephen, en unos minutos estaba empapado completamente, la tarde se volvió gris, y el sol se oculto, respire con dificulta y lo pensé dos veces en caminar o salir corriendo y gritar, mire a dominic caminado hacia mi y le di la espalda dirigiéndome al hotel.


End file.
